The present invention relates to preserving battle ropes and, more particularly, to a protective outer cover to prevent fraying of battle ropes.
Battle ropes are currently used during exercise. A battle rope is an elongated rope that typically has a diameter between one and a half inches and two inches. The elongated rope further includes a handle potion at each opposing end. The battle rope workouts typically involve grasping the handles of the battle rope and swing the battle rope up and down. The battle rope workouts work the muscles in your abs, back and glutes. During use, battle ropes tend to fray and come apart prematurely.
As can be seen, there is a need for a protective outer cover to prevent fraying of battle ropes.